Assassin's Heaven
by Leilora
Summary: FE7 When a man loses everything, even his sanity... will his soul be devoid of emotion... or will someone break his facade...I suck at summaries... uhh... Sorry... this is stopped due to stuff XD
1. Chapter I: My Lost

Assassin's heaven

**Assassin's heaven**

By: Leilora

Well… this is my first fanfic hope ya'll like it -

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or anything for that matter… so don't sue me…

Now... on with the story… mwahahahahahahahaha!!

**Chapter 1: My Lost **

_Run_… his breathing was harsh…

_Run_… his legs grew tired…

_Run_… an arrow pierced his arm…

_Run_… he was losing consciousness…

_Run_… she was gone…

His eyes burned with anger and hatred. He sighed and continued through the forest. Clenching and unclenching his hands he remembered her. Deep within those crimson orbs of his was hidden sorrow and guilt. It took all of his will power not to let his tears fall. He shook his head attempting to forget everything. He turned his head left and right… they were there. They chased him with great skill and speed. He looked back straight forward and what he saw caught him off guard. He felt a great surge of pain as he fell backwards on impact. An arrow was lodged at the right part of his chest. He mustered all his remaining strength to get up. They now surrounded him with vicious looks upon their faces.

"You will pain for your traitorous ways" one of them said

Silence followed as they came closer to him. Their hands gripped their swords, some their bows and others their axes. He tried to estimate how many there were. _Twenty _he said to himself. This seemed hopeless and he knew that his death was coming. Abruptly, silence broke. Even though his vision blurred he saw her, he saw her clearly. _No…_ he thought to himself as crystalline tears fell. There she was, being dragged inhumanely.

"Don't touch her…" he said coldly

His command was ignored and the assassin merely shoved her lifeless corpse away. At that point, he lost all sense of control, all sense of reason… he lost his humanity. He became the monster that he was once. He stood up with not a care in the world. He took the arrow lodged in his chest and pulled it out. He felt nothing, no pain, no fear. He unsheathed his daggers and grasped them with great handling. He was now in a defensive stance and they wasted to time dealing with him. As soon as they stroke, he vanished. This left them vexed and confused. They surveyed the area carefully. Stillness remained and it caused an eerie feeling to all. Suddenly a man screamed. There at the middle of the clearing was a decapitated head of a man. They're eyes widened in fear and shock but one took charge.

"Pull yourself together… he's just a man" he commanded

They took their defensive positions and unexpectedly there he was in the middle; the man who had lost everything, the man who was now nothing but a monster. He rushed head on; not even bothering to evade the arrows that came his way. He cared not whether he would die this day… as long as they would. He slashed at the man who attacked him, killing him instantly. He leapt through the air and took care of the archer that hid in the trees. He dived down at the swordsman and axe wielder decapitating both of their heads. He did a flip kick and knocked a man down. He bowed down evading another man's attack. He took a deep breathe before spinning to face his attacker. He stabbed his killing edge deep within this man's heart and he heard a soundly 'ahh". He pulled his sword out with no mercy or pity. He watched as this assassin died. After which, he looked back at this gang of assassins. He attacked, spinning, leaping, evading, killing every single one of them with no sympathy, no compassion… no emotion.

The sun had set and the battle was finally over. The carmine haired man laid in the middle of the bloodshed. His eyes opened slowly and he caught sight of her. Emotion, he felt it. Sorrow, guilt and a tinge of happiness came over him. He tried to crawl his way to her, to his beautiful fiancé. He felt her cold hands and his tears came. A few minutes later he held her in his arms. No longer could he bear the loss that he felt. He felt sorrow because she was no longer there, because he would never have a future with her… because she was gone. He felt guilt because he could not protect her and because she gave her life for his. He felt happiness because at least now, she would be in peace.

He smoothed a lock of chartreuse hair from her face. He held her as tight as he could. She gave him hope, a purpose… she gave him life. But now, she was gone. He never admitted that he loved her… even when he proposed and now… he regretted it greatly. He whispered it in her ear… he whispered the words that he could never say but always kept in his heart.

"I love you" he whispered softly. He looked at her lovingly and forced a smile

He said this louder, prouder and certainly with more emotion.

"I love you Nino"

He repeated this like a chant until darkness took him. Until the almighty Angel of Death was lulled by endless tears that took him into the confines of sweet slumber.

Hope ya like it… please review… and there's a continuation (if ya'll like me too continue it)


	2. Chapter II: Daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own FE…

Author's Notes: I don't have any notes XD

**Chapter II: Daydream: Act I**

Rain fell from the gray skies as it seemed to pierce his person. It seemed as if the heavens itself was falling down, particularly at him. He felt nothing but loneliness… and indeed it hurt more than his physical lacerations. He held in hands a rusty old shovel as he plunged it deep within the earth. The Angel of Death had fallen… he had failed… he had failed her. All he could do now was thrust the shovel into the ground.

Thrust… toss…thrust… toss…thrust… toss…thrust

His actions seemed inhuman; as if he were nothing more but a machine…but wasn't he? The silence beckoned him to think and he found himself traversing through the quarters of his past. Everything seemed blurry and maybe, just maybe, he was losing his mind.

"Jaffar, come" said a hooded man with glowing eyes

The small carmine haired lad ran over with utmost agility. His small frame seemed rather muscular for a 14 year old boy; but of course he was unlike any other child. No, this boy was different from all the others; the ones that played and went to school, those who did simple chores and were given sermons by their parents regularly. He on the other hand, was trained for fatal missions; assassinations in particular. His training and his utmost devotion for perfection certainly rewarded him with deadly cunning skills.

"Yes my lord?" his voice was low, mature and quite alluring.

"I need you to take care of a… hmm… let's say, a problem" said his master in deep thought

"…" he awaited for his command rather patiently

"it is rather simple… you see we have new recruits, and these recruits are nothing but scum" the morph said with disdain "I want you to train them… especially a girl we have found in the nearby ruins" he said with slight interest "this girl has proven to be a worthy fighter but she lacks discipline and dare I say she is quite naïve"

"It shall be done" he replied in the same monotone voice

His thoughts quickly retreated to that of his beautiful fiancé. He closed his eyes once more as he let the memory consume him.

Jaffar made his way onto the fields. He remembered exactly what master Ephidel said. 'Go to the forest, she is there in wait… and take caution Jaffar; you may best this girl in skill but do not lose your temper and revel in killing her… Lord Nergal will be displeased if you do such' he shook his head as he tried to focus on his mission. He could not fail in this simple task for surely it would own him a whipping; the last time he had failed he was given 20 stripes and that was simply for exchanging barbs with Linus. He shook his head once more; his thoughts were trailing away from his task. Suddenly, his walk became brisker and his strides grew farther until he was at the point of running, as he remembered that his target was far off.

A few more hours and he finally reached his destination, panting. He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. His heart thumped loudly and he pressed on. In a matter of seconds he saw three of his fellow fangs and a hooded figure. He headed their way quickly.

"Is that her?" he asked his fellow assassins

"What do you think Jaffar?" Linus replied with paramount annoyance

Jaffar glared at Linus in a deadly visage, sending the Mad Dog shivers at his back. Jaffar's hand went to the hilt of his sword, grasping it with ease. Linus' brother, Lloyd, seemed to take note of Jaffar's movements and acted upon them before anyone got hurt once again.

"Jaffar, take it easy… he was just joking around" Lloyd said as he gave his brother a hard nudge

Instinctively the 'Mad Dog' rubbed his now-sore shoulder while a denim eyed girl came out from the thicket. She sighed as she went over to them.

"Why must all of you act like little children?" she asked insultingly as they all eyed her

The Four Fangs stood in irritation of each other; Lloyd, the 'White Wolf'; Linus, the 'Mad Dog'; Ursula, the 'Blue Crow'; and Jaffar, the 'Angel of Death'. Their hatred for each other only deepened with each passing moment, however one saw this as an opportunity. Harlequin eyes surveyed the scene vigilantly, waiting for the moment. Abruptly, silence broke as insults and petty arguments filled the air. Each of them started to cast their gibes and curses against each other and in the blink of an eye, the Blue Crow and the Mad Dog were down. The White Wolf found his back against a tree as he felt a strong serge of pain. The Angel of Death, however, stood and held, within his arms, the hooded figure. All seemed to be confused except for Jaffar who knew exactly what had partaken. Indeed, this girl that squirmed in his grip had great skill; especially knocking three of the Four Fangs down.

"Why you little wench! I'll have your head on a-" Ursula threatened as she got to her feet

"Don't you dare…" Jaffar interjected as he got between the two

The Blue Crow made an annoyed sound before walking away.

"Well, well… it seems that Jaffar cares for our little rebel" Linus teased

"Linus that is enough…" Lloyd commanded; knowing that a petty quarrel would begin if Linus continued "Let us be on our way" he said as he signaled his brother to go with him. Linus glared at his brother for a moment then at Jaffar and their captive. He sighed and followed after his brother not saying any other.

The two were left alone and silence became of them. Everything seemed still this moment, the air, the flora and any living. Silence broke as the girl complained.

"Let go of me!" she commanded as she pulled her hand from his grip

"You are in no position to give me orders" he said indifferently

"I don't give a damn! Let me go!" she demanded "your grip is cutting my circulation off!" she whined.

Jaffar simply rose an eyebrow at this petite form. Surely she would try to escape if he let go of her and he wasn't even holding her that tight. He sighed as he looked her over. She was a tiny little thing and it seemed that she was of the thieving type. He looked around as she nagged at him, ignoring her every whim. A tree caught his gaze and he went over to it, dragging her along.

"What do you think you're doing? Unhand me!" she continued

"Shh!" he scolded as he looked back at her.

"Don't you shush me!"

He sighed once more as he quickly pried a rope with his free hand. He pressed her to the tree harshly. She opened her mouth for another insult but he shoved an apple in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise at his speed and she wondered where he retrieved the apple from. He started to bound her hand expertly. She thought that it would be quite tight and coarse but in contrast he tied it gently. He then circled the tree repeatedly as he led the rope round it. After which, he stood before her. He explained in simple terms the situation that she was in and the task that was given to him. He noticed that after his 'speech' she seemed rather somber than the hot-headed girl a few moments ago. Silence came once again and he detached the apple lodged in her mouth in some sort of sympathy. He was about to turn away when he heard her… when he heard her soft cries. He looked back and saw that clear tears ran gracefully down her face. He felt rather guilty yet he would not show it, all he did was keep his gaze down. A few seconds passed and her sobs stopped. He raised his gaze and what he saw struck curiosity within his being. No longer were her eyes the angry shade of green, that of harlequin, but now… they were in a tint of azure.

Jaffar broke away from his daydream. The girl was not his lovely Nino, but he was certain that it had to be her. But then again, he had no memory of the events that transpired in his reverie. He was certain that he was never given an assignment to train a little girl. He looked to the heavens as he tried to understand. The rain fell upon his tan face as it calmed him sleep, to go back in trance.

He shook his head in disbelief. Her eyes it could not have changed and he was confident that he saw bright green irises not this gentler shade. What he saw next also dazed him. The sides of her pinkish lips curled upwards, into a smile. She spoke, softer, kinder and much more… enthralling

"Please… bring my hood down…"

Jaffar contemplated for a while but agreed nonetheless; surely she would mean no harm. His nimble fingers grasped the rim of her hood and brought it down. Long copper hair swayed with the wind as he watched with awe. He noticed before that she was a beautiful girl but now… he was dumbfounded by her gorgeousness. She smiled at him happier than before and he found himself staring at her.

"What's your name?" she asked benevolently. Her voice flowed throughout the air and reached his ears, drawing him out of his gawk.

"It's none of your business" his looked away from her as he spoke. A warm laugh escaped her slender lips, throwing him completely off.

"Hehe… well then, 'none of your business', are you going to instruct me or are you going to stand there all day?" her usual argumentative and sarcastic nature seemed to have filled her once more.

He smiled slightly but made sure that she would not catch sight of it. This girl, whoever she was, was different from all those he met. Her genuine good humor and sarcastic nature intrigued him. He wanted to know her... yet he knew that it would be impossible. He was to train her not befriend her.

"Hmm… tomorrow, we shall begin" he said as he walked away not looking back even once

"Hey! Wait! You're not going to leave me here are you?" she asked slightly worried "come back here!" she demanded once more; it seemed that dominance was one of her 'special' traits "hey!" she called once more

Blurry, that was what the vision became; nothing but a blurry sight. The once assassin closed his eyes for a brief moment. For a hare's breath he felt joy and relief but he could not sustain the feeling. Clear tears fell from his now bloodshot eyes. He did not want to open his eyes, to see, to feel the emptiness that filled his entire being. He wished, he desired that her death had been nothing more but a dream, but it was inevitable. With all his will he opened those crimson orbs of his. Her frame caught his gaze before anything else. He felt the tears of the heavens pierce his being, as it took a bit of his sanity as well. Once again, he was the machine that he was; the inhumane, pathetic form that he was once.

Thrust… toss… thrust… toss… Nino…

And that's the end of this chapter! Anyways… comments (whether good or bad) are appreciated!


	3. Chapter III: Daydream II

Disclaimer: I don't own FE

Author's Notes: hey! So here's the next chapteeree and by the way, this chapter should actually be entitled Dream not Daydream but since there's a Daydream Act I, I figured that there should be an act two … hehe

**Chapter III: Daydream: Act II**

Darkness filled his mind. The empty void took him into its realm as he laid on colors of green and brown. The mild undertones that he laid upon were in contrast to him, bright and certainly not placid. He laid there with utmost silence, with utmost ignorance and unawareness of his surroundings. He held onto his dreams, not wanting to let go; but nor could he. He was stuck, stuck in this endless pit of imaginations. However, this was what he desired. To be stuck in his fantasies, that of a happy life filled with memories of her. 

A pair of golden eyes surveyed the scene calmly. A man, of his old age, stood beside the ghostlike figure with eyes flaring with malevolence. The darkness of the night hid their features well and the bright glowing eyes sent an eerie chill to any passer by, human or not. The three stood perfectly still with the old man's eyes downcast. The crickets chirped loudly and not long after the hush of the forest, a twig broke; a twig whose crackling sound echoed throughout the lush area. The three, however, stood the same but this time with more vigilance. The cracking twig was not at all alarming if one of them had caused it… but they didn't. Soon afterward, a dark figure came forth. A small form clothed in black from head to toe advanced towards them. They however, seemed uninterested at his presence. As he neared them, he bowed in utter respect not speaking.

"Jaffar, so pleasant of you to join us…"the smooth voice echoed in the uncanny clearing of the forest

"Lord Nergal, I am humbly at you services" he said

"Indeed, as well as it is your obligation to follow me for all that I have done for you" The man paused "now... what changes have there been in the Black Fang since my absence?" 

"Not much my lord, there is however, some new recruits since your leave"

"Ahh… hmm… feeble they are, I presume" he concluded as his old long fingers rubbed his chin in thought "but that is of no trouble to my plans…and perhaps it is will serve as an advantage. I ask you, my Angel of Death, is there anyone worthy amidst those foolish initiates?"

"One, my dark master, she is a girl, dark-coppered hair, blue eyed, she seems to be that of a thieving type, skilled with the bow and a very astute mage, she is quick yet very naïve and… rash" he smiled at his last words

His smile was very small and very subtle yet the old man caught sight of it. He smiled a smile that seemed that of a murderer as he plotted this girl into his mind. Whoever this child was, she seemed to be… interesting, but of course anyone who would catch his killing machine's attention would surely be fascinating. And for the first time in a long time, Nergal had an unnerving desire to tease his subordinate.

"Hmm… it seems that you have an eye for this girl" he said amiably

As Nergal's words sunk into the depths of his mind, Jaffar's eyes widened. Never, in the entirety of his being had he seen this part of the Dark Druid. As the shock subsided he then caught attention of his words. You have an eye for this girl? Was his master implying that he had a… a… a crush? How could his master possibly think that? It was Nergal himself that trained him to be emotionless but now?

"My lord… I… I don't know what you speak of, I would nev-" he said as he tried to sustain a blush which he had never experienced before.

"Tsk, tsk…" he interjected as he signaled for a different topic with a wave of his hand "nevertheless… let us get back to matters… what of Sonia and Ephidel… and what of my little mage, Nino?"

"Pardon me my lord, but I have no leads on the progress or regression of Sonia; for she remains in the quarters of Brendan Reed, Lord Ephidel lingers still in Laus, convincing that imbecile of a Marques, Darin, to lead the rebellion of Lycia … as for Nino, she has been spending her time with the Reed brothers, Lloyd and Linus" 

"I see… you have done well Jaffar. Now, you must take leave or someone may suspect your absence… but afore you go, deliver this message to Sonia" he said as he handed him a piece of parchment folded delicately. 

"It shall be done" was the assassin's last words. He departed quickly into the darkness of the shadows and not before long he was gone. Nergal chanted a few words into the night air as his creation stood beside him. As he finished his chant, he and his creation found themselves standing on a circle which surrounded them. A wave of power rushed over to them as the old man found himself feeling a sense of levitation. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared; warped to another location.

The lean figure of the man was outlined through the sheets of green and brown. He was sleeping ever so heavily, not even a roar of a dragon would wake him. He was there in his dreams, his sweet, sweet dreams of what were and what could be. His previous dream had been cut short, as he dreamed of a life that he would have wanted. He dreamed of a life with his lovely fiancé. He dreamed of their possible children and their possible names, Lugh and Ray. He dreamed of a family, a family with her. He dreamed of finally living in peace, with no bounty hunters after him. He dreamed of bidding his children goodnight and lying beside Nino every night. He dreamed of seeing his children go to school. He dreamed of seeing his children grow into a fine pair of men. He dreamed of Nino's aged countenance and her hand in his as they would live the remainder of their lives together. He dreamed… and he hoped the impossible

The dark figure of the assassin dashed through the woods. He was swift, dangerous and in a way… graceful. He did not grow tired with every step he took; although most would have by now. It was how his body worked, he would always reach his adrenaline when darkness had settled in. He actually enjoyed this, this moment of freedom. He felt the night air caress his face ever so lightly. Abruptly, he stopped. He loosened his muscles as he closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply as he listened. He listened to the chirping of crickets, to the howl of a lone wolf, to the rustling of leaves, he listened to a… panting? His eyes opened rapidly as he turned around looking for the source of the sound. He found the creator of the sound. He felt a small tug upon his lips as he saw his possible assailant; considering that _she_ always wanted revenge.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his apprentice. He masked the gleefulness that he felt with a tone of anger. "I thought I told you to stay put in camp!"

"Oh shush will you!" she managed to say as she continued to wheeze

Silence fell upon them, except for her gasping that is. He could not suppress the feelings of joy and annoyance whenever she was there and he didn't know why. He was about to scold her again when a thought entered his head. 

"How long have you been following me?" he asked rather hurriedly

"Umm…hmm… about… let's see, oh! When I saw you running from an empty clearing" she said as she was now composed.

Relief overcame him, surely if she had seen or overheard him with Nergal it would mean demise for her; and that was a fate he would or more appropriately, a fate that he could never befall upon her. He gave a hard sigh and turned his disposition to that of relief back to anger.

"Why are you here?" he asked harshly

"Well for one, it was damn boring in the campsite!" she said crossing her arms. Wispy strands of hair fell across her face and he felt an urge to tuck them away.

"I thought I told you to watch over Nino" his voice growing agitated

"Why should I? And besides I don't have to, the boys are treating her like some damnable princess anyways!" she said argumentative "unlike the crude way they treat me" she added

"Well maybe if you acted like a civilized person then they would treat you likewise!"

"For you information I am a lot more civilized than you or anyone of those barbaric imbeciles! And I also don't need to be treated like some spoiled brat!"

"Well then why are you complaining little miss 'I wish I was Nino'" he sneered

"I do not wish to be Nino!" she countered 

"Yeah right!" he said sarcastically

She shot him a death glare which he was always oblivious to. A few seconds more and she simply said "hmph!" which he countered with his own "hmph!" They always acted this way towards each other; each giving the other his or her own set of barbs. They never acted this way to other people especially Jaffar who would simply keep his mouth shut while the other was always respectful and pleasant to others. They both eyed each other for a few minutes but it seemed like eternity to both. Her soft blue eyes, in contrast to his impulsive crimson ones, always caught his attention. Yes, he was giving her a scowl, as she did him, but he hid the fascination he felt for her eyes. If only he knew that his own eyes did the same to her. He found himself looking at her entirely. He looked upon her porcelain skin which he desired to caress every night, her flushed lips that would drive him mad as they curled into a smile, her small nose that made him laugh as they wrinkled, her long braided copper hair which craved him to run his hands through it, her long slender legs, her tiny frame, her bare shoulders, her…His thoughts trailed of as a part of her would catch his attention.

He did not realize that she was calling out to him, insulting him. He was dazed, caught within his own world

"Jaffar, Jaffar! Jaffar!" she called out yet he did not answer

She came closer to him somehow worried. She shook him hard as she could but he was still stupefied. Temper rose within her; she was never really the patient type. She smiled cheerfully and her hand rose. 

"Ouch!" the assassin said "what the heck do you think you're doing!" he rubbed his reddish cheek; although in truth, it didn't hurt.

"Haha! You were… hahaha! So dazed! Hahaha! I had to… haha! Somehow wake you up!" she managed to say under her laughter

His brow creased in irritation yet he found himself feeling as blissful as she. He sighed and boomed at her.

"Well then two can play at this game!" he yelled

What was he doing? 

What in the world compelled him to do this!

Jaffar found himself holding her face next to him. Her eyes wide in shock as well as his. There they were…lips locked. It wasn't long before both of them withdrew. He cast his eyes downward in shame and guilt. What had he done? He knew it, he knew that he wanted to kiss her, yet why did he not act against it. He raised his head expecting some sort of cutting remark from her but what he saw simply made him feel much guiltier. There she was, looking away from him, trembling. Soft tears slowly fell from her face but she would wipe them quickly. Did she despise him that much as too cry from a kiss? Still… everything was still

"Why?" she asked softly

"…" he remained silent for some time…wondering himself 

"Because…" he finally started "because I wanted to…" he said truthfully. There was no use in denying that he indeed had strong feelings for her. He heard her gasp shortly and she finally faced him

"Don't lie to me…" she said

'I'm not…" he replied

His heart shattered… but not in dismal but sheer ecstasy. She smiled, she smiled that heartfelt smile that she would. He was dumbstruck as he simply stared at her. He suddenly felt a warm body next to him. He looked down perplexed and there she was. She held onto him and he found himself embracing her even tighter. His hand held her chin as he raised her face. They looked deep within each other's eyes. He amazed himself as he lowered his head to feel her tender lips against his. She on the other hand, seemed to accept his gesture as she closed her eyes. He felt himself lose all sense of embarrassment, of worry… of reason. Darkness… this darkness that enclosed on him, took him away. Lost, forever lost was he in this heavenly darkness…

Soft arrays of light cascaded to the inviting inn room as it stung crimson eyes. His eyes squinted at the bright room as he prompted himself upward. He was out of breath as he remembered Nino. Where was she? Where was he? He felt himself grow angry, sad and pathetic all at the same time. Suddenly, images of the girl in his dreams filled his mind. His hand instinctively went to his lips as he felt its warmth and slight shock. No longer had he felt his anger and grief for serenity found its way into his being. His eyelids were about to fall when…

So that's the end of chapteeree num tatlo! Anyways… I know that Jaffar doesn't seem very… well Jaffar-ish so I'm sorry for that… R N R


	4. Chapter IV: Of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own FE… never will… never should XD

Disclaimer: I don't own FE… never will… never should XD

Author's Notes: So this is the next chapter and I forgot to apologize if there were any wrong grammar, words and inaccuracies XD and also… this chapter might seem like a yaoi but it's not… XD

And thanks for the review by the way… really keeps me high in spirits!! XD

Chapter IV: Of Friends

His eyelids were about to fall when the door opened slightly. The Angel of Death prepared himself for any brawl that he might have to encounter. He laid back down but positioned himself to a defensive stance. He closed his eyes, opening them slightly to catch a glimpse of his 'could be' attacker. By the door, peeked a lean framed man with soft lavender eyes. He looked about the room, observing any change there was in the lofty room. Once he was certain that nothing had been displaced, he entered. He sighed heavily as he looked at the man that lay by the bed. 

"I know you're awake" he said

"Oh come now Jaffar, truly you must be joking" the man said as he smiled coolly.

Jaffar's interest was piqued at the sound of his name. Unable to control himself, he prompted himself with the use of his elbow. He looked cautiously at this man, this man whose lavender flowing hair caught his attention.

"Legault…" he whispered to the morning air

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" the Hurricane smiled casually as he used to three years ago

Jaffar, however, remained serious. His emotion was that of indifference, that of pain, of emptiness. Legault caught sight of this new emotion; he would normally see the countenance of the Angel of Death filled with indifference but never of pain and emptiness. The Lavender haired thief found himself befuddled. He thought long and hard of what he could possibly say… but he didn't have to

"Where's Nino?" Jaffar asked troubled

"Hmm…pardon?" Legault said coming closer

"I said where's Nino!?" he repeated as he tried to contain his infuriation

"Nino? I believe that is the question I have for you… I thought that the both of you were in Thria?" 

"What? I… We were…are… This is Thria is it not?" He asked dumbfounded

"Jaffar… This is Bulgar…" Legault said anxiously

"What!? That can not be! I was in Thria… We were in Thria… we… we went there to escape bounty hunters in Bern" confusion filled the former assassin's mind as the other was also perplexed

"Yes, I know; Nino mentioned that… but one thing that I can assure you Jaffar, is that you are far from Thria…" lavender strands of hair fell onto the thief's face and somehow it added to his charm

"Jaffar… Can you hear me?"

The former assassin felt all life seep away from him, as if Nergal, himself, were forcing out every quintessence, every essence of his being. He asked himself 'Where is Nino?' His anger burned deep within him and it overpowered his uneasiness and anguish. The corpse of his bride was unknown to him and that was all that was left for a monster such as him. All his senses had shut down; even reason seemed far beyond his grasp. He felt nothing, no pain, no loneliness… nothing. He had lost everything that meant something to his pathetic life. He remained quiet while Legault tried to pull him back into reality. He thought not of the man beside him, calling out to him; but then again, he didn't think at all. His mind was blank not even the shades of white or black filled it; it was simply… blank. His eyes stared dully at the sheets of green and brown and he drifted away.

"Jaffar! Jaffar!! Jaffar!!" Legault cried out but to no avail. 

Thoughts of his "niece" filled his mind. Where was she? Why wasn't Jaffar with her? Unsettling questions filled him and he grew more and more anxious. Without hesitation, he clouted the former assassin straight on the face.

Jaffar felt the stinging sensation of the strike as images flashed before his eyes. He saw her once again, he saw both of them. He saw Nino with Lloyd and Linus laughing heartily in the dazzling light, he saw the mysterious girl laughing before him; in reality she was laughing at him for a reason unbeknownst to him. These two, whoever the other, kept him alive. 

He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts. And as he opened his eyes, he regained his sanity. He could see that his fiancé's "uncle" had a bewildered visage. He had a right to know what had happen to Nino; and he, only he, could relate such a tragedy. Slowly and with all his willpower, he narrated the death of his beloved. As he spoke, it seemed as if time was still and no one except Legault and himself existed. His voice became hollow and it echoed in this seemingly sorrow filled cage. Time passed and as he told his story, he could see the Hurricane's features turn from that of worry and slight enthusiasm to nothing but a look of anguish. 

He finished his tale and it seemed as if it was an epic of sorts. Both of them could feel the words still lingering in the morning air and none of them knew what to say… but both of them knew exactly what to feel. Legault quivered slightly as he held back his tears. Nino was gone, what more could be said. The Hurricane had to repeat it again and again to convince himself of what was and what wasn't._Nino is dead… Nino is dead… Nino is dead _he restated over and over again. He closed his eyes, no longer able to contain his grief. Jaffar was in no better condition than his comrade. He could still feel the heartache that pierced his soul, the emptiness that consumed him and worst of all; he could still feel her touches, her soft caresses and affectionate kisses. Not long after, both men were in tears. They had lost someone who made their lives more blissful, more meaningful. 

The sun had started to set; however, both of them were in silence. Their cries had gone by gradually but agony still clutched them in its cold grasp. Neither of them spoke, not knowing what to say; yet they had a mutual understanding and that was enough for the both of them. At nightfall the Hurricane motioned for his leave as he departed to his own room. The other simply gave a slight nod and that was the end of their discourse for the day. Jaffar laid back down and sighed heavily. He refused to think, refused to remember, refused to let any emotion overcome him. And once again, he slept.

For the next twelve days, the assassin kept to his room not bothering the presence of his former Black Fang member. He bothered not to eat, nor drink but he did go to the bathroom regularly. He talked to no one and it seemed that he was merely a ghost haunting the squalid hostel. He drifted to and fro in the halls and most guests were either ignorant of him or afraid for no reason. But on the thirteenth day, Legault had argued with him. 

"What are you doing with your life Jaffar!? You do nothing but sit here all day not minding to at least, keep yourself alive!" Legault reprimanded

"…leave me"

"That is what you say all day… has the almighty Angel of Death become nothing more than a man hiding by the shadows! A man who wastes his life doing nothing more but stare into an infernal abyss of nothingness!"

"My life is my own… I am no longer the Angel of Death… I am nothing more than nihility itself… leave me… I tire of your apprehension… leave me to rot in this damn realm known as life"

"Jaffar… I know that Nino's death has made a great impact on you, but-"

"You know not what Nino's death has done to me! You know not how it feels to be empty, without reason or without a driving force. You know not how it is to live the remainder of this accursed existence knowing that you have nothing to live for… you know not!… so leave me"

Legault sighed as he eyed his niece's betrothed.

"You are being selfish Jaffar! Haven't you ever considered the fact that you are hurting Nino by hurting yourself! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that she died so that you could finally live not a life of torment but that of joy?"

"That woman is dead! I am insensible to her feelings whether she roams this land of the living" His reply seemed to take a part of him as he yelled it to his friend. He knew that he was being selfish but what else could he do? He couldn't face her death with agony no longer so he would rather face the world with anger and hatred. But as hard as he tried, he could never be indifferent to her. He lied of what he said too afraid was he to ask the question that had been lingering in his mind 'how was he supposed to live a life of joy? Of satisfaction? If all that he ever wanted… ever needed was gone?'

Legault was shocked at his answer. He knew that Jaffar did not mean it yet… He shook his head utterly remorseful at how he failed Nino. Unable to contain his disappointment, mostly at himself, he left making sure to bang the door at his exit. This left the assassin to be in a much stronger state of regret. He retreated back to the window allowing his thoughts to wander. By noon he retreated to his haven of cushions and sheets. He closed his eyes and once again… he cried.

The hours passed and yet the assassin found no gratification of sleep. His eyes were wide open as they stared at the murky sight of nighttime. He found peace at the alluring void of the heavens and soon, he found himself standing by the window frame. He did not know nor did he care how he got there; perhaps in his musing he got up and walked to the window. He opened the wooden casement and a rush of wintry gust filled him. He allowed this breeze into his person and it seemed to nourish his battered body. He stared once more at the firmament with a bemused look upon him. The stars twinkled in the darkness of the night and the moon was close by. The sky seemed to be rejoicing but for what? Did the heavens enjoy seeing him in pain as to take Nino away? He shook his head. He could not allow himself the thought of her for surely it would break him once more. He could not be weak, he would not be; vanity was never a trait of him but for now, just now, he would not show his weakness, his frailty. Jaffar recoiled from the lovely sight of nocturne; it would only bring him to his infirmity, her. He walked, no, ran to the door. He knew not where he would go however he knew that he had to escape this room that at least he knew. 

Before he stepped out of his quarters, he saw a small pouch on top of a wooden counter. Curious, he took hold of the small bag. It held a few amount of gold and he silently thanked Legault in his mind; surely it was the thief's doing. He knew now where he was headed to. After which, he left his accommodation; not bothering to lock the door for nothing was to be stolen anyways. He headed downstairs and found himself in a tavern. He thanked whoever built such an inn for this was what he exactly needed. He walked to the counter and pulled a poor fellow out of his chair. He then sat down ignoring the looks of others. The others beside him left their seats and stood by; the man from before got up, furious of course. His hand clutched Jaffar's gammy shoulder and the assassin fidgeted very slightly. Jaffar eyed this fool who would dare touch him, moreover challenge him. 

"Who d'ya think ya are?" he said threateningly

"…" Jaffar shoved this man's hand off "don't… do that again" 

"I'll do whatever I want!" he said jostling at the Angel of Death as the assassin glared at this imbecile "ya can't com'n here and take meh seat!" 

The man continued to blabber on and on until Jaffar's patience ran out. Before the man new it he was on the floor cradling his now hammered face. It bled severely and his vision started to darken. He looked upwards at the Angel of Death. His crimson eyes seemed as if they were that of death itself. They were so dark, so malevolent, and so... heartless. He felt himself shrink before the man that stood before him. Jaffar picked a table knife from the counter and all watched with horror. And as Jaffar raised his hand to strike once more, he couldn't help but yelp. Not one soul could stand up to the man who was so alike to the Grim Reaper, the killing machine known as the Angel of Death. Fear spread like wild fire to all those in the shabby tavern. All stood in dread… except for one. 

The Angel of Death prepared to deliver the blow with his left hand but as he started to bring the knife down he felt a warm touch seize his wrist. He stopped in his murderous attempt and lowered his hand steadily.

"Leave" said a familiar voice to the man whose life hanged by the balance.

The terrified fool ran in fear as all went back to their own business. Not before long, the tavern was the same as it was, noisy, cheerful and decadent. The assassin dropped the knife and sat back down. Legault sighed deeply and set the knife back on the counter.

"What were you thinking?" he asked sympathetically.

"…" Jaffar reasoned out that it was not sensible to say his intentions. 

"Tsk, tsk, Jaffar, you know better than to go killing anyone by will or because you lost your temper…" the Hurricane scolded him and it seemed as if Jaffar was merely a child and Legault was an elderly. 

Legault sighed once more and said nothing as he took a seat of his own. He called a barmaid over and ordered two glasses and a bottle of their strongest ale. The cheery lass brought it to them willingly and went to a couple of gents for a minute of flirtation. He poured his alcohol to each of the glass handing the other to the man beside him. He had no idea of what he could possibly say to break this awkwardness, so both men simply drank their ale in quietness. He finished his glass in one gulp while Jaffar simply mixed the contents, shaking the glass expertly. The assassin watched as the golden water shifted to and fro in the cylindrical container. Legault however, watched his companion benevolently and now, he understood what Jaffar meant in their quarrel hours ago.

Legault thought of how tragic Jaffar's life had turned out. He was an orphan selected and raised by a man with an implacable ambition. He was trained how to fight, how to kill at such an early age and was punished severely if he blundered at even the slightest of missions. He was taught how to feel nothing, how to care for nothing. He grew up not knowing a parents love for a child or even a bond of a friendship. He was hated as he grew older and was often referred to as lifeless and merciless. He was feared and given a title which he probably did not like, Angel of Death. Most importantly, the woman who had given him life, who had showed him that there was more to life than simply a life of murder and subordination, the one person that meant more to him than anyone else could was murdered undoubtedly because he lived. Yes, Jaffar's life was indeed devastating one that he couldn't possibly bear or anyone could. He admired the assassin now, even after their little squabble. He thought, that if he lived Jaffar's life he would have taken his life long before.

"Jaffar…" he whispered

The assassin merely raised his eyebrows as a reply.

"I was wrong about what I said… I do not know how you feel and I never will" he admitted "and I'm sor-"

"Stop" the assassin intervened "you have done nothing wrong Legault… I was out of bounds at what I said… You knew what it felt to lose Nino… she was like a family to you"

"But Jaffar… she was the ONLY one for you" he stated considerately. Jaffar's eyes widened at the Hurricane's reply and he was speechless.

"I'm sorry…" Legault continued 

Silence fell upon them once more and Jaffar was deaf to the noise of the tavern. Nothing else existed except for him and this glass of ale that he held his hand. He drank it slowly savoring the flavor. The tumbler slipped from his grasp and shattered to the floor. It echoed to him and he sighed profoundly. He looked at his reflection in the broken glass and it seemed to match him perfectly. He too was shattered but unlike the glass that he looked upon he could never be restored… or so he thought.

"How can I continue breathing… if she is no more?" he asked, not to Legault but to the wind. He received no answer from the unforgiving breeze but his friend did reply.

"maybe… the memory of her will live on… through you and her friends and also…perhaps you can continue on if you keep the thought of her finally at peace… finally with her family… but no matter how far she may seem to be… she will always be there… I know you've heard it all before, Jaffar. But I say to you, she will never abandon you…she will always be there…we… we will always be there if you need us… Nino, me, Leilora and I'm certain, even Matthew… and all the others… we will always be with you"

His words ran through Jaffar's mind over and over again and the assassin felt… content. Legault's words consoled him beyond imagination and once again, in days, he felt as if he truly had a reason to live. He did not feel useless or human refuse, as Sonia would put it, any longer. He would strive to find something worth living for. He would not give up, not any more. He would make Nino proud, make her happy. He smiled for once, in public, and faced Legault.

"… I …thank you Legault" he said

"…" Legault smiled at him as well "you're welcome"

He then poured them some ale and suggested "let's drink, shall we?" Jaffar nodded coolly and they toasted. The two drank their ale and continued drinking for the night. They spent their evening laughing and conversing and it seemed that they were both in high spirits. Amazingly, Jaffar was no exception to the miracle cure of depression, better known as alcohol. By midnight, both of them were drunk and making cheers to their ale. It seemed as if their past did not exist at all, as if they were simply out for a drink or two. Two men whose lives went through hell and many ordeals, two men who seemed to finally find companionship within one another, two men… that was all that they were. Two men who were looked upon by the cheery spirit of Nino… two friends.

that's the end of chapter four… and by the way… Leilora is the name of my tactician… let's just say that Jaffar and her had a… err... relationship of sorts :) I'll write about that next time. Oh! I added Matthew too because I just imagined that they would let bygones be bygones then they became acquaintances…blah blah blah 

Hope ya like it…RnR


	5. Chapter V: Breaking Dawn Breaking Hop

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem… duh!

Author's Notes: man! I need some reviews… XD

Chapter V: Breaking Dawn… Breaking Hope

The night had quietly slipped away and morning soon followed. Soft arrays of light cascaded to the town of Bulgar and it seemed as if the today truly was a new day; one with a renewed sense of hope. Everyone, young, old, man, woman, everyone was enigmatic and filled with joy. Children went about, laughing and playing as they headed to school or to fulfill their daily errands. Women traversed through the streets exchanging idle gossip as they did so. Men went about their business, humming a tune or so. All seemed at peace and even the usually vigorous tavern was in all sense tranquil.

The flora in the area was in bloom and the leaves of an old oak tree rustled serenely. The tavern held a sense of majesty as it gleamed in the town square. Its placid wooden structure truly was awe striking. Laughter filled the room downstairs and peaceful stillness in the other storey. The rays of light passed through the dusty windows of the hallway and brought its warmth and radiance to the tavern. The grimy old walls, the rusty creaking floorboards shined golden in the array of light. Even the dust that flowed to and fro in the morning air added to the mysterious beauty of the tavern.

Jaffar stood as he watched listlessly out his window. He felt himself grow dead with each passing hour as he waited for Legault. The two had decided to leave together but go their separate paths afterward. But in all truth, Legault had offered to go with him, to search for Nino, but he had rejected his offer; knowing that the thief would be put in danger and that he would be needed back at Ostia but perhaps, he lied so that the Hurricane would not see him still in a fit of anger and grief. Their talk last night had given him hope but as the night went on it faded into a little speck of useless advice to the Angel of Death.

He continued observing a little boy by the town fountain as he waited. Rags and filth were all that the boy was; it was not at all hard to see that the boy was simply a beggar and in a town like this, beggars were many. Yet, this boy, this little dirty boy, smiled. His smile was an innocent one and he went by asking a few for coin or food. Each gave him discriminating looks but he smiled nonetheless and they obliged by his request. He now sat, playing with the fountain water naively and his fellow companions joined him in guiltless fun. All this seemed strange to the Angel of Death. Never, in his entire life had he seen such bliss and harmony. Not even when he was with Nino; there would always be some trouble or problem scurrying about. He imagined once more, a life, here in Bulgar. He could live the remainder of his life here in this merchant town. He could make a living doing simple errands for an assassin of his skill. He could meet a pretty lass and end up marrying her. He could live here and for once he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would find his safe haven… his heaven here. Bulgar wasn't at all bad… it was enigmatic… different and… beautiful. Despite of all its beggars, thieves and ruffians it was in fact a beautiful place.

"Having fun?" Legault's voice disrupted the assassin's watching and Jaffar turned to him; his gaze the same as always.

"… Are we leaving?" the crimson-eyed man asked

"Well, of course!" Legault exclaimed as he beamed in the morning light.

Jaffar nodded and walked out the door. He paused by the hallway and soon Legault was by his side smirking as usual. His companion started a conversation with him; which he ignored completely but unconsciously. His thoughts were drifting, drifting in the endless realm of his imagination. Perplexing ideas, simple thoughts, all rushed in his head. His body knew the way and instinctively he made his way to the front door as Legault had trouble catching up with him. His hand reached to grab the cold doorknob. Then suddenly, warmth rushed to his chest and he stood frozen in his steps

"Oh! Pardon me" a soft voice brought him back to reality; a voice, a voice so enthralling, so… so… familiar. He looked down upon this person and crystal blue eyes caught his attention. A soft giggle was all that he heard and once again this blue-eyed beauty spoke. "I'm sorry I was not watching were I was going, pardon my clumsiness" she said giggling afterwards. Jaffar was dumbfounded with her beauty, her soft crystal eyes, her long braided copper hair, her flushed lips, her smooth porcelain skin and her smile, her smile so heartfelt yet feminine all the same.

Jaffar summoned a voice to ask the question that had been lingering in his mind yet he was quiet as he was still. And as he was about to speak, she had left, entering the tavern and walking to a group of men. Legault caught up with him and he spoke "did you forget something Jaffar?"

His name caught her attention and she cast her gaze over to him as he did to her. She smiled again and he simply stared. He thought for a moment or two and soon he replied "nothing Legault… let's go" He made his way out the door and onto the stone pavement of Bulgar. The warm breeze grazed throughout his entire being yet he felt frozen and as cold as death itself. Legault stepped out of the building as well and as soon as he did Jaffar walked away from him.

"Jaffar! Where are you going?" Legault asked as he started to run after him.

"Our companionship has ended. We must go our separate paths…" he said bluntly and walked away once more.

"But…"

"Legault…" the assassin turned his head to the Hurricane "I appreciate what you have done for me, I truly do. But my fate… my death has been written in stone… and I cannot put your life at stake… so… farewell… I do hope… that we do not meet again" Jaffar finished turning his back on his comrade. Not long after, he disappeared to the crowd never to be seen by his fellow Fang, his friend, Legault.

Jaffar ran away from the town of Bulgar, haunted with visions of a false heaven. How could he be so naïve as to expect that he could find hope, companionship… life in the worthless town? How could he think that he could find a job considering the fact that he was a cold heartless killer? How could he possibly meet a wonderful lady who would make him feel the way he felt around Nino? How could he think that a town full of filthy beggars, deceitful thieves, and imbecilic morons was beautiful? How could he possibly think that Bulgar was safe? How could he… how could he think?

The assassin fell to his knees and breathed in deeply. His breathing, slow and calm, yet deep within his soul a battle was raging. He did not know what still held him to this earthen hell. Nor did he know why he was such in distress. Why did he, the man all feared, stoop so low as to spend the remainder of his life sulking for a lost? Jaffar sighed in desperation and as he rose to his feet he could feel himself crumble under his despair and frivolity. He was in fact human refuse, nothing but a nuisance and a burden. He fell back down on the sea of grass and his gaze fell to the mesmeric sunset that loomed over the horizon. He did not blink, he did not breath and for once he felt himself breathe his last. He felt like his old self and it felt … invigorating.

The heavens howled as the clouds darkened. The clear sky became nothing but a gray cloud of melancholy. Lightning stroke continuously but the Angel of Death ignored it all; his gaze on the sunset that seemed to take all of his humanity. The unforgiving rain poured and from where he knelt he could hear the disarray of the townspeople of Bulgar. He closed his eyes and imagined the city in turmoil. He could see the townsfolk bickering about in the pouring rain and it seemed… it was how it was suppose to be. Bulgar was not meant to be a pleasant town. It was fitted to dirt, grime, war, and impending disaster.

Jaffar rose, not as a man who had lost everything even hope but as the man all feared, the Angel of Death. He would not cry, he would not smile, and he would not feel. However, this moment, this significant tantalizing moment he smiled at the break of dawn… and shed one last tear.

He was nothing more than broken dreams… broken hope…

Breaking dawn…

And that's the end of chapter five! Hope ya'll like it and please RnR it'll really mean a lot


	6. Chapter VI: HuntedHaunted

Disclaimer: I don't own FE…

Chapter VI: Hunted… Haunted…

Nightfall beckoned as the sun disappeared from the horizon. Its vibrant colors became nothing but a dull shade of scarlet. The vast skies were nothing but a sight of crimson and it seemed as if the heavens were bleeding. The sound of thunder resonated and terrifying strikes of lightning battered on aged trees that towered him. The weather was in no better condition as the winds became merciless cyclones and the rain continued on its rampage. Fires started despite the pouring rain and the atmosphere filled with fetid black smoke. Mother Earth was enraged for a reason inexplicable to men and it was indeed foolish to be out in such a state of hell. Yet he… did not care.

Jaffar walked calmly in the fuming storm not minding one bit of the weather. His leather boots sunk deeply in the sludge that had built up in the rainstorm. He watched the trees as they swayed to and fro with each howl of the wind and as the rain poured on the assassin; it took, with each drop, a bit of his soul.

The wind howled once more at the death bringer yet Jaffar kept strong. With unwavering strength he pushed on through the eerie forest. Not before long, the fog had settled in and the wind was against him. They pushed him to the brink of survival with every gust and downpour. He fell to the ground numerous times but he also rose with every fall. He was determined, for what, he didn't know; but he was certain that he was not going to let the storm take him. And as he reached the clearing, he looked at the heavens once more. He watched the seemingly endless pour of rain that fell from the darkened heavens. The sounds that resonated in the dark forest became deaf to him. He could not hear the rain that showered upon him, the gusting wind or the booming thunder. He closed his eyes in this sudden moment of peace, of serenity… of heaven.

All of a sudden, sounds of footsteps and voices reached the assassin's ears. His eyes shot open and he sprinted off into the wild. He reached another clearing and he surveyed the area. He kept his vigilance high and in a matter of minutes he heard voices once more. Instinctively, he reached for a branch of a nearby tree. He lifted himself up and hid in the shadows. He did not move, he made no sound, he was perfectly still. Soon, a trio of men had arrived; each clothed in course leather. The tallest of the three stood as he ran his hand through his drenched brass-colored hair. This man was soiled in extravagance and riches as it appeared. His dark chestnut eyes glared at the other two in incredulity and irritation. His companions, however, simply stared. The two were twins as it seemed; both had ecru hair, khaki eyes, same built and both had squared-jaw faces. Although there was one difference, the seemingly cheerful one had a scrawny look about and the other seemed to be a knowledgeable man.

The brass haired lad spoke in a rich colonial voice "I cannot believe that I got stuck with you two buffoons. Now, what is it that you wanted to ask of me?" He said in disdain. He then walked to a great oak and leaned upon its large trunk. He did not know nor did he notice that the Angel of Death hid within its shadow. The cheery one had answered rather unmoved "It's about… well, the Rune Hunter" Jaffar listened intently upon this man's words. Who was Rune Hunter or more precisely what was he? He had never heard that title 'Rune Hunter it was oddly alluring for no particular reason. Jaffar stopped his trail of thoughts as he listened once more as it seemed that it was the other man's turn to speak. "That bounty hunter's attitude is changing ever since we undertook this job" he said worriedly scratching his head in the process.

The tallest sighed heavily in irritation and he eyed the two once more. "That is not any of _your_ concern. We are to follow that damnable bounty hunter until the job is finished. After which, once we receive our reward, then shall we deliver an excruciating demise to that wretched rogue. Let us be on our way and remember you fools… we are to capture the so-called Angel of Death not kill him" he reminded the two as he gave them stern looks. They fidgeted slightly upon his gaze and words and Jaffar questioned their motives in his mind. It was peculiar why their mission was to find him and not kill him. Did these men have more in store for the assassin?

Jaffar remained hidden in the shadows, despite his sudden urge for bloodshed. It was rather logical what he was doing, he had no weapon and his body was still battered from his battle two weeks before. And as the men were about to take leave lightning stroke a massive branch atop the assassin. The three tuned around to look at the sudden flash of light; each with a shaken countenance about. The rotten branch plummeted down on the assassin. Jaffar quickly retreated from the safety of the shadows and leapt forward to the clearing. He landed on his feet yet he could still feel a nagging sensation of pain. Jaffar lifted his gaze and he saw the three with guarded eyes.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the Angel of Death, himself" the tallest of them said "I hadn't seen you up there assassin. It seems that you truly excel in your sneaking skills" he complimented while he circled Jaffar cautiously. The assassin tightened his fists yet he stood calmly observing this man who was so full of arrogance. Thunder roared in the skies above them and he spoke once more "I've been looking for you assassin and it seems that today is my lucky day. But do not fret, 'Angel of Death' I will not kill you, nor will my companions. You see, our benefactor has asked that you be brought before him alive. So, if you please, follow me" he commanded mockingly as he walked to the now fading pathway. The two, despite their companion kept their guard up, as they took not their eyes upon him. The brass-haired man stopped in his tracks and turned around wrathfully. He walked smugly to Jaffar yet the assassin saw that through this mask of overconfidence hid a man who trembled in dread.

The man unsheathed a silver sword that gleamed in the shadowed woods. Its tip found its way under the assassin's throat yet Jaffar stood unresponsive. This brass-haired, chestnut eyed fool dared to threaten the Angel of Death? He was indeed imprudent in his decision. He spoke louder to Jaffar as if to make the man at least a bit fearful. "Assassin, you shall follow by my orders from now on. You are to perform every command every-" His chestnut eyes opened in shock as Jaffar held the blade of his sword. Blood trickled down the assassin's arm and his crimson eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He delivered a sturdy blow to the man's upper jaw and he stumbled backwards holding his sword. He cradled his now mangled face and the first thing that entered his mind was his appearance. He looked up in anger and fear to the Angel of Death and he commanded "kill him!"

His companions looked at him dubiously. The wiser of the two protested but their 'leader' insisted again and again and they agreed. They prepared for battle and Jaffar saw that this would only gain him an early grave. He deliberated that it was better if he led them on a merry chase so that he could take care of them one by one; so, he sprinted off. The two ran after him and the third followed shortly after. When they were far off the clearing a figure clad in a black robe entered. The person sighed heavily and followed after them.

Jaffar ran through the woods turning left, right, left, right again and again as he dodged many an obstacle his way; it seemed as if he were dancing with the night air. The weather, now weighed down on him, as it made it harder and harder to move in his condition. He glanced back and saw that his plan had worked. The three of them were moving at their own pace therefore one was faster than the others. The cheery one was just a few meters away from him. Not long after, he had reached the plains and escaped the clutches of the gloomy forest. The Angel of Death awaited one of his assailants patiently. The man came forth from the woods and raised his blade high and brought it down upon the other. Jaffar dodged yet a sudden surge of pain rushed through his entire body and caused him fall, feeling the blade tear upon his left shoulder. He got up as quickly as he could and tried to disarm his enemy. As his opponent was busy trying to keep hold of his sword, Jaffar drove his knee onto the other's abdomen. He backed away in pain and let go of his blade. Jaffar caught it instinctively and tackled the man to the ground. With no remorse or even a second thought, he plunged the silver blade deep into his foe's heart. His victim's eyes widened in shock and pain and he forced some words of caution before he breathed his last. "Angel of Death… there is… there is a lethal poison… surging through your veins…" he paused coughing up some blood as Jaffar's eyes widened slightly "the cure is in the possession of … of… of the Rune Hunter please don't… don't…hurt-" the man left this world with unfinished business and unfinished words. Jaffar did not understand what drove the man to warn him of the danger that coursed through his being. He lifted himself of the fresh corpse under him and as he did so he felt burning sensations in his body. Nonetheless, he forced himself up and took the sword with him. He turned his back from his opponent and ran to the vast plains. Yet as he took a mere two steps he looked back at the lifeless man behind him. His eyes filled with remorse and sympathy, yet there was nothing he could do to change back the hands of time. He nodded and whispered a word of thanks, after which he faced the storming plains. His visage had a look of distantness and he ran to his battlefield. His adversaries soon followed and minded not their deceased companion.

The vast sea of grass swayed as the merciless cyclones continued to rush by. The angel clothed in black, hair of caput mortuum and eyes of crimson ran through the fields as every odd was against him. He would not bow down to the elements of nature nor would he to his injuries and frailties. The silver blade that gleamed in his grasp flowed with the blood of his victim and it was to be coated with another's. Jaffar stopped in the middle of grassland and awaited his next battle. Shortly after, his victim's brother came into view. He looked at his tainted blade and thought to himself 'one blood, two casualties…Lloyd… Linus' He knew that empathy would not prove useful in battle yet he could not discard the images of Lloyd and Linus.

He did not notice that his assailant had moved until a mix of scorching and arctic feeling filled his chest. The man held a lightning tomb in his grasp and Jaffar advanced as he caught a glimpse of his weapon. He spun to his left in order to dodge a bolt coming his way. He leapt high in the air and he plunged his sword downward but this man evaded easily. Jaffar landed one knee down the other and before he had a chance to move lightning stroke him once more; not only that, the poison that was said to be within him had damaged him internally. Jaffar felt his strength waver and his vision blur. The pouring rain echoed around him and he heard the man's voice as if it were a god speaking to him. "You shall pay with your blood for what you have done to my brother. Have you an idea what kind of man you have murdered!?" He boomed at the assassin as Jaffar fell to the ground. His breathing slow and shallow and his body refused any action. "my brother, was a kindhearted man…he only came on this journey… to protect that cursed bounty hunter…" he said spitefully as he neared the Angel of Death. "Nonetheless… I shall avenge… urgh" he muttered and the assassin mustered all his strength to gaze upwards. There above him stood the man… but wait, in his chest a blade protruded; a blade that shined in the ominous background of night.

"Now, now… we shall have none of that" a malevolent colonial voice whispered to his companion. The voice echoed and echoed to the assassin and he watched as the other fell to the damp ground lifeless. "Well then, it's just you and me, assassin" he stated calmly as he raised his sword. "I see that the poison has acted quickly on you… tsk, tsk… so rash of you to grasp a sword by its blade… but enough of this chit chatter, surely you tire of these meaningless words… let me end your misery then, let me end it with the blade of my sword!"

The Angel of Death closed his eyes and anticipated his demise. Time passed by slowly and it seemed as if this moment were to last for eternity. In this moment, everything seemed clear to the assassin. He heard the pounding rain, the roaring heavens, the silence of the night and the clash of metals…clash of metals?

"You!" his executioner exclaimed in rage and alarm

"Yes…me" a female voice replied smugly. The voice was cold and self-righteous yet despite all of those it was alluring to the Angel of Death. Jaffar heard nothing more as he felt himself drown in the darkness. Metals clashed and flashes of light were all to be seen in the dark void of night. He felt a thud near him and as he was about to slip away from this world, he felt himself being cradled softly; soon heat had surged throughout his entire body

"Don't die on me…" he heard the voice echo inside of him. He opened his eyes slightly and there before him were deep blue irises that shined crystal in the darkness. They haunted him with hope…life…memories.

Her eyes shined in the dark autumn night as a solemn look was plastered upon her features. She sat on the broken walls that remained of this fortress gazing at the ethereal depths of the sky. Her eyes, those crystal sapphire eyes of hers held a sense of mysteriousness …of life…of power.

...

The crimson-eyed assassin surveyed his surrounds as a figure caught his attention. He quickly vanished in the shadows as he observed this being. The fact that she had escaped in his care made his blood boil for the very fact that she had caused him great trouble. How in the world was she able to undo her bonds when he tied her to a tree? He sighed at his blunder and kept a watchful eye on her. She however, simply sat not moving the slightest at all. She was lost to the heavens that seemed to embrace her in her hour of need. She glowed in a soft blue hue and it befuddled the Angel of Death. He was about to approach when she spoke softly to the air.

"Julius… I'm sorry…" he vaguely heard her say. She said nothing more but smiled softly, genuinely.

Jaffar found this as an opportunity to seize her. He rushed over to her side and prepared his blade in case she would fight back. However, she signaled him to stop and faced him with all reverence.

"Shall we?" she asked unfazed as she leapt to the ground. She wiped her crystal tears that graced her visage. She then approached the assassin casually and stopped before him "missed me?" she teased as she snickered heartily

"…" Jaffar simply questioned her in his mind and glared at her in reality

"Hmm… nothing to say? Well, that's a bore" She said as the wind blew her way. Her copper hair danced in the wind as her eyes still held his interest.

"…"

"This is uneventful… you have to say something at least" she said sighing jovially

"…something" Jaffar finally spoke sarcastically as he turned away from her.

"Very funny…I never thought that you were such a comic relief" she said sardonically as well as Jaffar glared at her. She simply glared back but hers was that of amusement.

"Let's go…" Jaffar stated as he walked away but she reached for his hand and he stopped in his tracks. It was strange, if someone else had held him or attempted to they would surely find themselves lying lifeless by his feet, yet when she held him it was…relaxing.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet…" she said letting go of his hand slowly "so…umm…what's you're name?" she said nervously as she played with the soil under her feet.

Jaffar looked her over. She seemed so childish, so naïve, so…so…so innocent. He weighed down the disadvantages and advantages of telling. He was certain that if he denied her that knowledge that she would simply pester him about it. On the other hand, if he did tell her…was there any real consequence? He thought for a while and agreed nevertheless. "…Jaffar" he said hoping that his decision would not gain him any trouble.

"…Jaffar…" she repeated adding a tone of exoticness as she beamed. As he heard his name uttered by her it was so foreign to him yet striking all the same. "It's a beautiful name…"she complimented softly. She repeated his name again and again yet it was soundless. Her amusement grew as she took note of every movement her lips, breath and tongue made as she spoke and secretly he too observed every action she made.

The Angel of Death sighed at his lack of concentration as he repeated "let's go" he made his way to the forest entrance yet she did not follow. He did not move when she made no effort of action; his hand resting calmly over the hilt of his killing edge as he listened to the wind. A soft breeze blew their way and he could barely hear her.

"What was that?" he asked turning his head around to view her

"My name…" she said walking over to Jaffar with a certain and odd grace. Jaffar was anxious for the first time in a long time; he had wanted to know her name since they first met and now, that knowledge was within his reach. She smiled at him as she reached out her hand. And she spoke…

Her name echoed within Jaffar. Her melodic voice, so alluring and her name was so different from any other. Unknowingly for the crimson-eyed assassin, she had grasped his hand firmly and shook it friendly. Her soft flawless skin against his course and scarred one, it felt so… unreal. He could not stop the urge to say her name. To resound with his very lips that name which seemed to be the epitome of beauty, of happiness… of life.

...

"Rylynn" Jaffar whispered to lovely before him. Her eyes widened in shock and a sort of nostalgia filled her yet she smiled simply to offer empathy to the man she cradled.

"…sleep … My Angel of Death… sleep…" Her voice… her smile… her hand upon his eyes…

Sleep…

My Angel of Death…

Sleep…

That's the end of this chapter! Hope ya'll like it! Ti'll next time I guess…; anyways…

RnR!! …please -


	7. Chapter VII: A Rose of Thorns

Author's Notes: Hey, so here's the next chapter

Author's Notes: Hey, so here's the next chapter! Oh! And by the way the name Rylynn is actually a song by Andy Mckee it's reeeaaalllly beautiful so check it out some time

Chapter VII: A Rose of Thorns

Sleep… My Angel of Death… Sleep…

The Angel of Death, the deathbringer, the almighty Jaffar, now drifted off to temporary demise; unaware and indifferent to the reality around him. The storm continued to pass as he slept contentedly in her care. She carried him on her back and as she did so she dropped to her knees several times. Yet, she stood up, determined to find shelter for the both of them.

Her dark linen robe clung to her, making it hard to move and she cursed under her breath. The cold harsh winds also blew against her yet she could feel the heat of the assassin and it kept her warm under the fuming storm. Annoying, she thought to herself; not minding one bit to the difficulty of her task. She simply found it irritating as she kept trudging through the forest. She sighed at her temper and looked back ahead. She could see the plains after a few more trees and she felt slightly satisfied. Despite her fatigue and Jaffar on her back, she suddenly ran.

As she sprinted in the open fields, she stopped abruptly to adjust her hold on him. "Rylynn…" he whispered suddenly and involuntarily she had dropped him. Despite the cold puddle of mud that he now lay upon, he did not wake. She cursed as she knelt before him and gently, she wrapped his arms around her neck. With all caution, she lifted him one more and demanded more control of her actions. After a few, she had gained her composure and she ran once again.

"Rylynn…" she whispered to the night air, her eyes distant as everything seemed dull around her. How did he know…know of her name? And as he said it, why was it that it seemed as if it became a beautiful lullaby made for her…only her. She shook the thought away from her mind refusing to be consumed by the endless string of questions her brain had produced. Yet, it proved too strong, too stubborn for a thought to be discarded. Was he someone of her past? She had to ask and dismay and irritation took hold of her. Emptiness and misery came as thoughts of her forgotten past she remembered. She tried to recall, recall her family…friends… recall her story; yet despite how hard she would try, her attempts were futile. Somewhere within her she knew hid a great part of her being and she was shattered for it was lost to her. However, she had to live; to grieve about her past would give her nothing but pain. And so, for now, she would live incomplete.

The roar of thunder and the strike of lightning remained bonded with the rain as it unleashed all its might onto the two down below. Harsh cyclones whose winds seemed to cut raged against them as desperation took over. Her eyes searched for shelter for it was becoming an instant necessity. He was shivering and she was not far from giving up. In her line of sight, she could see no hope and she lost her senses. She dropped to the ground and the assassin fell beside her. She pleaded for air as water filled her lungs and soon she knew it would be her demise. Suddenly, she heard something…she heard him. By the corner of her eye she saw him open his. He was calm as he watched the rain pour onto him and the lightning flash before him. He rose impassively as if it were a night as any other. Her breathing caught his attention and he turned his gaze towards her. There she was smiling despairingly. Quickly, he supported her and now she knew that she could rest and so she did.

ooOoo

_A sleep in darkness is all that I find refuge in…_

_As he carries me within his arms._

_I feel his warmth surround me…_

_And my death absconds me_

_I do not know where he takes me_

_But I do know that now I can think_

_I ponder to myself the questions of my past_

_And the choices to my future_

_A contract with death I have partaken _

_A grave and final pact_

_It is a great mistake I have made_

_A mistake which may cost me more than my life_

_But my very person…my very core…_

…_My Soul…_

_Is my salvation worth this man's life…?_

_An assassin… for a thief's redemption_

_An angel of death…for a human's life_

_A broken man… for a shattered girl_

…_His Freedom…_

…_His Life…_

…_For Mine…_

ooOoo

The cracking of fire resonated in this chamber of lost souls as its soft light illuminated the two. Embers of flame danced in the wind as the smoke rose upwards and eventually disappeared in the darkness. The storm had passed and in its place was the calm night air. He watched her as she slept; as she tossed and tumbled about. She lay on the bricked floor with his cloak as her blanket. Clutching it tightly to her breast she looked much like a child. A child whose lean curved small body was outlined by the blazing flames; a child whose face was framed by wispy strands of hair that had escaped from their bonds; a child whose slender coral lips were slightly parted; a child who was not a child any longer but a stunning lady of innocence.

Questions of her identity filled Jaffar's mind as he continued to watch her sleep. Was she the girl from his dreams? The resemblance was utmost convincing but Jaffar knew better than to make deductions based on looks. Although his mind remained hesitant, every other part of his being told otherwise. And so, he would wait; wait until she would wake and then he would ask her. Strangely, all he felt he could do… was hope.

The wind blew their way, passing through the cracks of this broken down fortress. It was a soft breeze yet it was cold as death. The fire faltered momentarily and this caught Jaffar's attention. Standing up, he looked for lumber of any sort. By the far corner of the room he found an old table and dragged it along. He broke it apart in minutes and it found itself under the blazing heat. The assassin sat back down on the dust covered floor and in his peripheral vision he saw her shiver slightly. He turned towards her and realized that in all her tossing and tumbling that she had left the warmth of his cloak. He sighed in amusement and walked her way. Kneeling before her, the first thing that he saw was her chest. Blushing profusely he looked away but between her bosoms he saw something sparkle. Curious and somewhat…perverted…he could not help but look.

Gold glittered, blood dried, this was the trinket that hung by her neck. Yet, this…this golden pendant looked familiar to the Angel of Death. Taking it by his hand, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. This was Nino's pendant; the chain and trinket of gold and the stain of crimson blood. This was surely his fiancé's…ex-fiancé. How and why was it in her possession? Was she one of her assailants? Certainly that idea was on rough basis. If she was after him, then why save him?

Abruptly, she turned to her side, her back to him. A black ribbon fell; a ribbon that held her hair into a loose bun. A braid of copper hair fell to the floor as Jaffar realized. This girl…she was…

"_Oh! Pardon me…" _

_That hair_

"_I'm sorry I was not watching were I was going…"_

_Those eyes_

"_Pardon my clumsiness…"_

_That smile_

This girl was the one from the tavern. This girl was the one who joined a group of men; the group of men, who soon hunted him down. This girl… she was… a bounty hunter…!

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her eyes as she turned

Backing away, Jaffar searched for a weapon; his eyes vigilant as he felt his strength dwindle. Why was it that after that long slumber he still felt fatigue overcome him? Suddenly, as if to answer his questions, he felt the burning pain of poison within him. He did not perceive her coming to his aide. He fell to her and she held him, gentle and sturdy. Laying him down, she procured a small vial within her robe pocket. Its eerie purple liquid beckoned the assassin and as she poured it down his throat his pain subsided.

Images flashed through his mind as he remembered the past events. He remembered that scruffy-looking bounty hunter that told him of the antidote and asked him not to hurt this blue-eyed beauty. He remembered of his battle with that two-faced colonial man and how she had rescued him. Now, he had no doubts; doubts that his savior was his damnation.

"So, what's your name?" she asked looking him in the eye as the other glared in response. Silence dawned upon them and suddenly Jaffar seized her. They fell to the floor, the Angel of Death towering over this…this Rune Hunter. The blood-stained pendant dropped to her side as it shined in its golden hue. His hands grasped her slender neck as her hand held a dagger to his side. Eyes of crystal and eyes of flame burned with such intensity. Their breathing steady and rhythmic as neither dropped his or her guard.

"Hmm…so you know?" she asked as Jaffar tightened his grip. She on the other hand, prodded her blade deeper but made sure not to cut him, yet.

"…" he did answer but the look in his eyes had responded. 

"Hmm… well, first of all we will head to Bern" she said unaffected and Jaffar could only stare at her in incredulity.

"You do not command me and no threat of yours can alter my decision" he said. Those crimson eyes of his told of his stubbornness and willpower and it seemed that nothing and no one would be able to change any decision of his.

"Oh no?" she asked mockingly and with her other hand she lifted the golden pendant. "I beg to differ"

"…" Jaffar kept his composure and hid his emotions yet he felt his anger burn him inside out.

"Nothing to say? Well then listen closely assassin, I know the value of this pendant to you and I also know the whereabouts of the owner of this trinket"

"…" Jaffar listened, that was all he could do… all he wanted to do.

"If you want to see her, then you shall come with me to Bern, am I understood?"

"…where's Nino?" unable to control his worry and curiosity he asked

"Her location I will reveal to you if you only--"

His gripped choked her and now, her dagger pierced his side. Pain surged through both of them yet neither would let it show; not a moan, not a cry but a smug reply. This agony tested their will, their strength and neither she nor he would surrender.

Abruptly, her knee was thrust on his abdomen making the other cough and let go. Her hands pushed him aside as she rolled backwards and into a stance. Her double-chained blades glimmered unnervingly as she held it with great ease. As for the other, he too rose clutching his wound. Blood seeped through his wound and it too glowed oddly. Despite the deep gash at his side he stood firm and alert. An assassin as a profession did have some advantages but it also instilled great sacrifices; and he knew all too well of those sacrifices.

"Let's not do this assassin…this encounter will only end badly…for you" she convinced but his mind was made up. He would not let her take hold of him…he would be the one in control and she would simply follow…or die resisting. He knew that she would break at the right kind of torture he had in mind, but then again did he knew of her motives, of her reason…of her?

"You have nothing else to offer but that of a corpse" the words escaped his lips and as he realized his words he felt solemn and pathetic. He also noticed that her eyes widened shortly in shock and he was perplexed at her expression.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and it was in fact that of an innocent question. No hints of sarcasm and mockery showed in her voice and features but that of simple confusion. He too was puzzled; if Nino's pendant was in her possession then wouldn't it mean that she simply took it from her corpse. If so, then why would she ask what he was talking about?

"Don't play with me bounty hunter…" he warned controlling his anger and grief

"I am not playing with you Angel of Death" she declared in exasperation

"Stop with this foolishness! Nino is dead…she's dead" he suddenly stated…and he dropped to his knees

Pity and guilt gripped her heart as she saw his pain. She knew the life of an assassin, never being trusted, working mostly for corrupt men, not having friends, always hated…always feared. Assassins, people like him, no, people like her, they had no heaven but only doom awaited them. As she watched him her mind wandered off, to how she became a bounty hunter. She was a girl with no memory but that of a name. People regarded her as trash and they abused her and she _had_ to fight back. She remembered her first kill the guilt and fear of it but the power it entailed. She killed for her own survival and soon she killed for another's money. Soon, she left her profession unable to hide the shame she felt and became a thief but nightmares would always haunt her even to this day. As a thief she was skilled and content but then _he _came. He tricked her craftily she had to admit and he trained her to become a hunter. Soon, she rose within the ranks with her thieving and killing skills it was but childish tests for her yet once more her guilt built-up.

She knew how hard it was to lose someone dear especially for people like her. They had no one else but those rare persons who did not give up on them. Those people who understood and accepted them. Those people were all that they had…

Walking toward him, Jaffar glared at her, tears streaming down his face. She had never seen such emotion and as heartrending as it was, it was but beautiful. A man of his skill, of his strength tested with such emotion, it was truly beautiful. Her daggers fell to the floor clanking as they dropped. She knelt down beside him and softly, sympathetically, she said in her soft sweet voice…

"Nino's alive…"

ooOoo

And that's the end of this chapter!! Hope ya like it and by the way I may not be able to update as soon as I can D: cause… well… I'm busy… So I hope no one minds but I will try

RnR… Please


	8. Chapter VIII: Living Dead

Chapter VIII: The Living Dead

Chapter VIII: The Living Dead

"Nino's alive"

The words echoed in her head as they walked upon the earthen pathway. Dust arose with every step they took as the sun began to rise in the distant horizon. They did not speak a single word to each other, both not knowing what to say and both not really interested in having a conversation. No words were needed for all was said the night before.

ooOoo

"_Nino's alive" I recall saying with every bit of sincerity. _

_His eyes glimmer with tears as he looks at me, his expression is indescribable and he asks me in exasperation "w-what?"_

_I answer his question flat and simple "your fiancé's alive…" I say and I cannot help but shut my eyes in a sense of closure_

_I am shocked when I hear him speak. His words are cruel and insensitive yet all I feel is pity "what treachery is this that you speak of? Must you strike me while I am down!? Must you take every bit of dignity I have left!?..."_

_I do not know what to say to him… I do not know the words to convince him otherwise and I feel hope, hope for his compliance to travel with me, fade._

ooOoo

"Nino's alive"

The words echoed in his head as they walked upon the earthen pathway. He walked ahead of her oblivious to the world around him. There was hope, who would've thought that after all his moping around; there would be hope for him. He somehow felt angry at himself, angry for the fact that he was weak and he did not accept that side of his humanity. He lost himself, he lost reason, he lost knowledge, and he lost precious time. He could never forgive himself for his vulnerability.

ooOoo

_I sit here staring blankly at her as she tries to convince me of Nino's existence. I do not know whether I believe her, truth be told, I wish it were true but the fact of the matter is that she died; I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her take a flaming arrow for me, back at Thria. I saw her as a look of pain crossed her features. I saw her, I felt her… I felt her hold onto me. I tasted her sweet lips for one last time, afore we escaped. I recall the scent of the forest, the scent of wild flowers. We ran, but we were surrounded. I fought, keeping them away from her. I heard her asking me to flee…to leave her be. I refused but it seemed that I had no opinion on the matter. I ended up teleported to another portion of the land and in my heart, with all my senses… I knew she was gone._

ooOoo

"Nino's alive"

The words echoed to the both of them, those three words meant a great deal to the two who were broken beyond repair. It meant hope for one and freedom for the other. For a moment their eyes made contact, and in that instant in time the possibilities were endless. The moment soon ended, leaving each with something to look for.

Her eyes of blue…It reminded him of life; of the life she had promised or the person living to be precise. If Nino was indeed alive, it would mean salvation for him. A purpose he would find. No longer would he live in hatred and depression, of torment and uselessness. He would be alive and so… the possibilities were endless.

His eyes of red…It reminded her of life; life with freewill, life with freedom…life of passion. If she traded Nino's life for this man's company, perhaps what was taken from her would be returned. Perhaps the bonds that held her would break loose and let her live. Perhaps she would be complete, complete in memories, in being, in everything. She would live a life of passion, of fear yet of that fear there would be courage. She would be liberated and whole and so… the possibilities were endless.

ooOoo

"_Please…come with me" I say_

"…" _he does not react and for a moment I fear that he is dead, not physically but mentally._

"_I tell you the truth…I swear… I need you… please come with me" I convince once more_

_He does not react and I find myself shatter under his gaze. I cannot shake him no matter what I do and I feel that all hope is lost. If I do not convince him then my only chance of freedom is wasted. I know that I cannot drag him with me; it would be all too tiresome and time consuming; and the fact that I have a deadline also plays a great part. I find annoyance getting the best of me…I have no time for his sudden distantness. I raise my hand not thinking clearly yet I am sure of my actions._

ooOoo

_I feel the sudden surge of heat to my cheek and I am thrown back to reality. I realize that she has struck me and I am about to fight back… until I see her. Tears sting her eyes yet she does let them fall. I remember something, something of my past, yet I myself am not sure. I remember when she stroke me hard on the face yet the outcome was the exact opposite of what was happening now. Did what I saw before really happen?… or was my mind playing tricks on me?… I did not know and somehow I did not care. _

_Would I lose anything in believing in her? Did I have anything left? I began to ask myself questions. Questions which filled my empty head with reassurance. And so… as we looked at each others eyes, hope began to fill me, my human emotions reappeared and I nodded…_

_And she smiled._

So that's the end of this chapter! I do hope that people like this one…but to be honest, I had no idea what or how I was going to write this part. It seemed a bit dramatic to me so I had trouble writing it.

At any rate, I would just like to thank the people who review my fic cause it keeps me going (Although, I've been thinking of deleting this fic cause my brain's not really processing how and what to write Oo) Anyways, like always… please do review even if it's not a positive comment.

RnR


	9. The End

uhh... so, unfortunately this is not a chapter of my story... I just wanted to inform those who are reading it (If there are) that I will not be able to continue it... moreover finish it...

So unfortunately this is goodbye... I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but well, that's life, get over it :D...

So uhh... if anyone wants to continue it, or fix it... just PM me... please PM me... :D and I'll tell whoever you may be what I had in plan for it :D


End file.
